


Evil First Aid's Psychedelic Murder Holiday

by ultharkitty



Series: Portals AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG First Aid takes a trip, and ends up in the regular G1 universe. He soon finds Vortex, and together they embark on a strict regime of having as much fun as possible. This does not exactly go to plan. </p><p>Follows on from The Adventures of Mirrorverse Vortex. </p><p>Although the first chapter's pretty upbeat, the story contains dark themes, including rape, graphic violence, drugs, character death, manipulation, nonconsensual medical procedures, and abusive relationships. Also contains explicit sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil First Aid's Psychedelic Murder Holiday

Prisoner or ally – at first the newcomer's status was unclear. Astrotrain brought him back from patrol, a gleaming dark facsimile of the enemy's pacifist medic. He had the same name, the same title, but it soon became obvious this wasn't some ham-fisted attempt at infiltration. 

“Take him.” Astrotrain shoved his captive at the first officer to come into the tower. “I need a pressure wash.”

“Why? What?” Starscream caught the bot by the shoulder. “I can smell rust. Does he have rust?” He shook off his hand. “Do you have rust?”

The bot that resembled First Aid swayed. “Do you _want_ rust? Think I got a sample.” He unclipped a box from his hip, and fumbled with the lock. “I think the boom choo's all sad.”

“Frag you!” Astrotrain snapped, before the door rolled shut behind him. 

Starscream took a step back. “Explain yourself. Who are you? What are you doing here?” 

First Aid looked up, head tilted. “Hold me,” he said.

“What? No. Explain yourself or I'll have you locked up.”

“Up? I threw up. In the shuttle.” The bot seemed to forget about his box. “You look tense,” he said. “I can help with that.”

Starscream raised his right arm, null ray powering. “Stay exactly where you are, and explain yourself.”

“Don't you want a nice polish? You look like you like polishing. Like you like, heh, that's funny.”

“What?”

First Aid looked up at the closed roof of the tower. “Where did the stars go? I want some coolant.” He swayed again, his visor growing dim. 

Sighing, Starscream wondered if he should just shoot him in the head and be done with it, but the door re-opened and the bot perked up.

“Aid?” the newcomer said.

Starscream rolled his optics. 

The bot vanished. It was weird. People didn't run _towards_ Vortex. They ran away, or circled warily while they tried to identify his weak spots. 

No-one, not even his own team mates, not even _Swindle_ , launched themselves at the heliformer like that. 

“Tex Tex Tex Tex Tex!” The bot leapt, and Starscream winced in anticipation of the crash. But Vortex caught him and spun him around, laughing in that ridiculous manic way of his, and the bot was giggling, and Starscream wished he'd picked any other time to inspect the hangar. 

“You got stuck here, huh?” Vortex said. 

Aid leaned back in his arms, head tilted. He remained that way a while, and when he spoke his voice was deathly serious. “I licked the portal.”

Starscream stared. 

Vortex mirrored his head tilt. “And? What did it taste like?”

“For Primus' sake!” Starscream snapped. “Vortex, what in the pit-spawned universe is going on?”

The bot gave him the briefest of glances before returning his attention to Vortex. “Blue,” he said. “Bluey orange. Smelled like breaking glass.”

Vortex shrugged. “How's your actuator?”

“Twingey,” the bot replied. 

“Yeah, that'll happen.”

“Vortex!”

“Huh?”

“Who,” Starscream snarled. “Is. _He?_ ”

Vortex shrugged. “Thought you knew,” he said. “Ran into the Grumpytown Express; it was all he could talk about. Said he'd given Aid over to you.”

Starscream folded his arms and glared. 

“He's awesome First Aid,” Vortex said, as though it was obvious. “From that dimension I got trapped in last year. Remember?”

Starscream remembered all too well. Rumble had gotten a hold of the report, and it had since become known as Vortex's Pornographic Vacation. Vortex's Pornographic Hallucination, Starscream had assumed. And yet here he was, the quick-fingered little medic from the mirror universe who had apparently taken Vortex prisoner and done all kinds of kinky and sickening things to him. 

“I remember,” Starscream said. 

“Great,” Vortex said. “So we're good, Sir?”

Sir? That didn't bode well. “ _Good?_ ” 

First Aid batted one of Vortex's rotors. “We should play with the jet.”

“Not now,” Vortex said. 

“Huh?”

Vortex looked up. “Good,” he said. “As in, I take him with me and keep him entertained, and you don't have to wonder where the corpses keep coming from. That kind of good. You'll like it, trust me. And when we send him back, he can take a message. It'll be like a diplomatic mission.”

Diplomatic mission be damned. “Corpses?”

“Corpses?” First Aid echoed, and began to look around.

“What corpses?” Vortex said cheerfully. “Who cares? It's not a question you'll need to ask because I'm going to keep this one here nice and busy.”

“You,” Starscream said, “are disgusting.”

“And you are our mighty and powerful Air Commander who deserves a crate of triple distilled high grade the like of which you can't get this side of Monacus. And you should see the weapons his guys have got.”

Starscream rolled his optics again. “Bring the high grade to my quarters. And I suppose you can take... _him_ to yours.” He sighed. “Your room _here_ , I mean, no taking him back to your base. Megatron will want to speak with him. Eventually.”

“All the rivets are eyes,” First Aid said, and Vortex shushed him.

“ _Sober,_ ” Starscream emphasised. But it was no use. They were designed for each other, a pair of happy psychopaths chirring and clicking and flashing their optics at each other. “You're confined to quarters until myself or Megatron summons you,” he said, and left them to it.


End file.
